


Public

by ResidentMassMurderer



Series: Autistic Klaus Hargreeves [7]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Autism Spectrum, Autsim, Gen, Good Brother Ben Hargreeves, Good Brother Diego Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, No Beta, PTSD Cat, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 14:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18625183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentMassMurderer/pseuds/ResidentMassMurderer
Summary: Klaus agrees to go out in public for the first time with Tarot to a small Cafe with Ben and Diego, It doesn't go as well as any of them hoped it would go but then again they are Hargeeves nothing ever seems to go as well as hoped.





	Public

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this dumpster fire, warning Panic attack. I really hate this but I'm posting it anyways, depression + writing = trash

Klaus tapped his foot rapidly sitting on the couch waiting for Diego to finish getting ready. HE was going out in public for the first time in almost a year that wasn't therapy or a fluffy surprise. He got Tarot two weeks ago and Diego said that they should go out in public at least once a month because Klaus became a hermit. Ben was coming to but staying invisible because he would be quickly recognized. He scratches Tarots head as she lays in his lap already in her vest and leash which is wrapped around his wrist. He sees Diego come out of his room and he takes a deep breath tapping both of his shoulders and Tarot climbs up around his neck and he stands up grabbing the stress toy that he had. He and Diego talked about getting him some fidget toys but they haven't gotten around to it yet.  
“Ready”Diego asks and he nods standing up shakily, Ben standing next to him in silent support. They walk out of the apartment and down the street to a small pet friendly cafe that Diego said was really good. Klaus wanted to go somewhere that accept pets because he didn't want to deal with the drama the first time out with Tarot. As they reach the small cafe he relaxes slightly due to Tarot’s purring and comforting weight on his shoulders. As Diego open the door he takes a deep breath stepping inside. Diego leads him to a table in the back where they sit down and Tarot moves so she’s on his lap where he can pet her easily. He sighs relaxing a little more at the fact that he sees another owner with a dog and another with a cat both not service animals so he shouldn’t have to worry about Tarot being a problem.  
“Klaus want a hot chocolate”asks Diego and he nods.  
“You said they had food and see anything you know I will like can you get me that too”he asks softly and Diego nods getting up walking to the counter ordering after a minute. When Diego comes back he lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He pets Tarot’s head as Diego sits back down. He watches Diego get up and get there orders after a few minutes. When he comes back and set everything down he gasps.  
“Coffee cake muffin its been years since I had coffee cake i'm surprised you remember I love it”He says softly grabbing it and his hot chocolate. Diego smiles shaking his head.  
“Whenever mom made it when dad was away you would eat half of it by yourself if we didn't stop you or steal the whole pan and run to your room laughing”Diego says making him laugh and unwrap the muffin taking a bite moaning at the taste making everyone smile.  
“Can you ask Diego to get me one for home”Asks Ben and he nods.  
“Ben wants one for home and I definitely want another for later”He says and Diego nods.  
“Of course whenever we find food you'll eat It's a win but remember take it easy so you don't get burnt out and start hating the food”says Diego and he nods. Food was always a hit or miss he would love a food for months then one day hate it and refuse to eat it so he always took breaks between food even snacks so he wouldn't get burnt out so soon.He and Diego sit and talk for a while eating and sipping there drinks. Ben making snarky remarks every now and then but mostly being silent support knowing that people look at Klaus weird when he talks to him in public. Klaus sighs when he finishes his muffin and takes another sip of his hot chocolate, He scratches Tarots chin who's sitting on his lap being a very good princess being very grounding even tho he felt like his skin was crawling and everyone was staring at them. He was glad that no one made a fuss about Tarot because he was worried that something would go terribly wrong even in a pet friendly cafe. After a few minute he realizes he spoke too soon as a lady he mentally labels rich and entitled comes in wearing a fancy pants suit with a Pomeranian in her purse. He was the only other person in here with a pet anymore besides her the other two left at some point. He really hopes that the lady won't make a fuss even tho she has a dog, he looks down at the table feeling his anxiety spike and Tarot stretches up rubbing her head on his neck making him smile and scratch her ears relaxing as she starts purring. He closes his eyes and takes a few deep breaths before resuming his conversation with Diego. Ben moves a little closer so their shoulders are almost touching in silent support. As he finishes his drink setting his mug down the chaos starts.  
“Where is my order”the fancy pantsuit lady screech’s like she didn’t walk in the door five minutes ago and just ordered a minute ago.  
“Ma’am we have orders ahead of yours it should be done in a minute or two”says the woman at the counter looking stressed. He gently picks Tarot up off his lap and holds her to his chest taking a deep breath focusing on her purring rumbling threw her body into his.   
“Thank you Tarot”he whispers but he knows Diego heard him because he smiles.  
“It’s okay Klaus the grouchy lady will be gone soon”Ben says gently and he slightly nods.  
“You want to wait outside till I get the muffins”asks Diego gently and he nods. He puts Tarot on his shoulder and she moves so she’s laying around his neck like a scarf. He squeezes the stress toy in his pocket before standing slightly unsteady before he starts walking to the door taking deep breaths Ben coaching him. He never did when you yelling and screeching always brought back memories of the ghost. He was almost to the door when the fancy pantsuit lady’s Pomeranian started yapping at him. He flinches making Tarot nuzzle him.   
“Oh sweetie pie did that strange man scare you with that beast in his shoulder”the lady coos to her dog. He takes a deep breath Ben talking to him but he felt like he was under rushing water. He grabs the ear plugs in his pocket moving to put them in his ears when the lady address him.  
“Excuse me don’t you dare put those in I’m trying to talk to you you need to apologize to my dog for upsetting her”the lady screeches at him making him flinch and curl into himself. Tarot starts purring and nuzzling him calming him down. He takes a deep breath before shoving one earplug unmoving to do the other one when it’s smacked out his hand. He flinched back pulling his hands to his chest shaking. The woman keeps screeching he can hear people talking trying to get her to stop but everything quickly changes to the mausoleum. The ghost so loud screaming for help. He faintly feels the impact of the floor and sometimes soft purring on him. He holds the soft thing tightly shaking. He hears a soft voice faintly under the load screaming. Suddenly something starts licking his neck startling him but the rough tongue slowly pulls him out of the mausoleum to the cafe floor. Tarot is licking his neck clutched in his arms, Diego and Ben are a few feet away knowing he likes space during his breakdowns. He takes a deep breath looking at Diego.  
“Hey Klaus you back with us”Diego asks softly and he slightly nods stroking Tarot grounding himself. Ben comes over and he slightly nods and Ben helps him sit up and lean on the wall. He sighs relaxing feeling Tarot purr against his chest.   
“Klaus I’m going to get you outside to a bench then i’ll get the muffins okay”Diego says and he nods. He reaches shakily for Diego who helps him up and out side to a bench. His hand start unconsciously flapping against his chest but Diego and Ben know that it's just a tick he has. He sighs biting his lip shaking. Diego heads back inside and Ben stays next to him talking about anything keeping his focus present along with Tarot who moved so she was around his neck nuzzling him softly. He takes some deep breath and his hand slow stops flapping instead his foot starts tapping. Diego come out a short while later holding a small box.  
“They gave me six said they were sorry for the incredibly rude lady”Diego says and he nods shakily standing with the help of Ben. They slowly make their way back to the apartment. When Diego opens the door he shuffles to the couch grabbing his headphones putting them on before laying on the couch with Tarot shaking. Ben comes over laying this weighted blanket over him making him smile slightly. He removes Tarots vest with shaking hands and strokes her fur. He closes his eyes and sighs. He probably won't go out again for awhile but at least he tried. He sighs letting the comforting weight of Tarot on his chest comfort him as he crashes from the his earlier panic.

**Author's Note:**

> I really really hate this but whatever. Comment Ideas for this series I'm going to have maybe one or two more parts before a time skip to when their father dies. There will be no time traveling no apocalypse and no young Five, this will be explained more in the next part or the one after.


End file.
